


ay, swagger like me

by zayndotcom



Series: stupid soulmates [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trainee Era, a lil bit of yugbam in there too, also jjp are only mentioned, bc i cant stop myself, there's no youngjae im sorry, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: 'oh my fucking god, iacutallyhate you.'the words are written in english and the 'actually' is italicized, which jackson assumes is supposed to emphasis the fact that his soulmate actually hates him. thanks mystical soulmate gods for that one! it's not like the words didn't already apply it enough without that lovely little detail added on.or in which markson are soulmates, jackson is less than impressed by the soulmate tattoo he's had to deal with his entire life, mark doesn't want to have to deal with this bullshit anymore and yugbam are there and in love.





	ay, swagger like me

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% the stupidest thing ive ever wrote, i know i say that every time but i mean it. im just really sorry to anyone who has to read this. will i ever write anything serious? who knows, but for now enjoy my crack. 
> 
> inspired by a tweet by @marksbams i'd link it if i knew how. if u ever happen read this, im sorry. 
> 
> title from u got me by got7 because i listened to that song on repeat while writing this and it somehow fit perfectly. i blame all the weird whispering got7 did in that song for this fic. 
> 
> i'll come back and edit this later its 3am and i wrote this all in one go cut me some slack.

it's safe to say that jackson wang is probably not the easiest person to be around, just ask his hypothetical soulmate that! he's sure they'd have a lot of say on this topic, you know, when he eventually meets them that is. _most_ people, when hearing the name jackson wang, would react one of two ways;

_'oh jackson! i love that guy.'_

or

_'ugh, jackson. i've heard about him, he sounds really annoying.'_

and jackson is honestly fine with that, he understands his personality could be described as 'over-bearing' or 'clingy' but as long as the people he cares about like him, who gives a shit about what everyone else has to say? and that's the mind frame he's always had when it comes to meeting anyone, no need to change who he is just for people to like him. the one thing that makes him doubt this sound life philosophy he's always went by is when he looks down at the ink etched onto his forearm. 

 _oh my fucking god, i_ acutally  _hate you._

the words are written in english and the 'actually' is italicized, which jackson assumes is supposed to emphasis the fact that his soulmate actually hates him. thanks mystical soulmate gods for that one! it's not like the words didn't already apply it enough without that lovely little detail added on.

jackson has spent the better part of seventeen years questioning himself as to what he could have possibly done to his soulmate, the person who was apparently made for him, to have them hate him upon first meeting. there's nothing like having the harsh proof of your soulmate hating you seconds after your first meeting tattooed onto your skin decades before you even get a chance to meet, to make you question every aspect of your entire being. 

let's just say that the early years of puberty for jackson, where he learned what the words on his arm  _truly_ meant for the first time without the haze of childhood naivety, were pretty hard. it took him a while to come to terms with the fact that when he meets his soulmate it wouldn't be as simple as a  _hi_ that 90% of the population has or even as romantic as his parents  _you have pretty eyes_ and  _thank you, you're so handsome_ that they were blessed with. rather it looked like jackson will somehow piss off his soulmate after saying his first worst to them, or even worse, _before_ he even gets a chance to speak- by what? being himself? and that didn't sound very good considering the fact that if his soulmate hates him immediately upon first glance, how will they be able to spend the rest of their lives together?

also jackson is sick of constantly being scolded for the curse word on his arm because it's not  _his fault_ , blame his soulmate! well, looking on the bright side, at least the font of his tattoo wasn't in comic sans. 

 

 

it's the summer of 2011 and jackson is finally moving to korea to join jyp entertainment to become a k-pop idol, because that's apparently where his life is heading now? if you had asked jackson a year ago what he saw himself doing in a year's time, he would have said fencing, with no hesitation. probably would have said something about training for the 2012 olympics if he was feeling cocky. he definitely would not have said that he'd be on a plain to korea, trying to cram the korean alphabet into his brain with the hopes of debuting in a boy group at the back of his mind. if someone had said all this to _that_ jackson, he probably would have laughed in their face, asked if they were on drugs and then slowly backed away. 

oh if only he had known. 

needless to say, jackson is scared shitless and he has no idea what to expect. why the hell did he think it would be a good idea to come to a country that doesn't even speak one of the three languages he knows? jackson likes meeting new people but he's not sure how good he will be at it without even the common language of english to fall back on, like he had when going abroad for fencing competitions. _why_ is he doing this? oh yeah, the passion he's always had for music and singing... but still! this is crazy, even in _jackson wang_ terms. 

people had thought he was crazy when he had told everyone he was moving to korea,  _'do you even want to meet your soulmate?'_. which... he guesses they have a point, korea isn't known for having many native english speakers and the phrasing of his mark definitely implies it's come for someone who comfortably uses english (he doesn't no many beginners who use ' _oh my fucking god_ ' so casually.) but it's not like he's actively trying to avoid his soulmate.. nooo, that would be stupid. 

ahem. 

and anyways, its too late to turn back now, the contracts are signed and the t's have been dotted or however that saying goes. though jackson might not be one hundred percent ready for whatever this experience will bring him, he is determined to do the best that he can and if moving to korea and become an idol means that he'll have to push back meeting his soulmate for the next couple years or so, well jackson is ready to make that sacrifice. 

 

 

moving into the dorms is stressful, to say the least. it's a mess of miscommunication, badly spoken korean and english, and a tiny thai boy by the name of bambam that jackson immediately adopts as his own (even if he has to fight park jinyoung- not p.d-nim park jinyoung but  _'just call me junior, it is less confusing'_ \- for him.) it's bambam, his new adoptive brother, who tells him in adorably accented but mostly fluent english that there's an american trainee who also lives in these dorms that can speak english as well. who jackson vows to meet eventually because as much as he needs to improve his korean, trying to speak it for prolonged amounts of time is exhausting and talking to someone who is also fluent in a language he's comfortable with sounds like heaven. 

before jackson can ask more about this american trainee, bambam speaks up again, "can i see your soulmate tattoo?" 

jackson's eyes raise so fast they probably flew right off his face and are halfway to the atmosphere now, "erh..." he says. 

he looks down at his forearm where his hoodie is hiding his mark, it's not that he actively hides his tattoo (maybe he should, it is kind of unconventional) he's just not used to being asked so bluntly about it. back in hong kong people tended not to really ask about the mark's but maybe it's different in thailand? who's he to judge. it's not like he's ashamed of his tattoo or anything. he's long ago (about six months ago) come to terms with the fact that he's going to have to win over his soulmate before they can have their 'happily ever after', which isn't really fair in the grand scheme of things because having a soulmate was supposed to be the easy way out, but it's whatever- jackson's never really been for the easy way out. 

"sure," he shrugs, lifting up the selves of his jumper to reveal the words. 

bambam's eye brows furrow, "oh," he says. he's quiet, taking it in and thinking for a moment, before he bursts into laughter, face going red and tears welling up in his eyes. 

if the scene wasn't so cute jackson would have been offended. 

bambam makes a show of wiping the tears off of his round cheeks, huge eyes shining as he smirks, "i-," he shakes his head in... disbelief, maybe? before calming down, "that's very nice," is all he says. 

"c'mon then," jackson says, definitely not pouting at being openly laughed at, "show me yours then." 

bambam does and proudly, grabbing the collar of his sweat shirt and pulling it down to reveal the korean characters etched onto the skin just below his collar bone. unlike jackson's tattoo, which is faint and wispy in the way that all soulmate mark's are when the person hasn't met their soulmate yet, bambam's is bolded in black, stark against his dark skin, indicating that he's already met his soulmate. 

jackson's eyes widen and bambam grins at the reaction, "how?" jackson asks in disbelief, "you're only like twelve." 

"i'm about to turn fifteen," bambam pouts which makes him look about five so therefore proving jackson's point. 

he takes a closer look and makes out something about ' _-not looking where i was going_ '. jackson huffs, of course this child got one of those straight-out-of-a-drama meet-cutes where the protagonist bumps into their soulmate and  _time slows down_ and  _birds sing their heavenly tunes_ _as they look into each others eyes and realise that_ this  _was the person they were meant to spend the rest of their lives with_ , while all jackson's gets is a proclamation of hatred. but he's not bitter or anything. cough. 

another voice chimes in before jackson can get too deep into his soulmate envy funk, and said voice causes bambam's face to light up. 

"yugyeom!" he says, ushering him over, "come meet jackson, he's a new trainee from hong kong." his korean is silted and his accent is heavier than it is in english but it's so endearing that jackson smiles. bambam's also much better than jackson's lousy attempts at speaking the language. 

a boy walks over who looks to be about six times bigger than bambam and about twice as tall jackson with a face that at first, looks much older than bambam, but when he smiles it's full of teenage youth and sunshine and jackson might just have to adopt him too. 

"hello," yugyeom says, bowing before sitting cross legged on the floor beside bambam, "'97 line."

jackson is confused until he remembers the age hierarchy they have in korea that he somehow complete forgot about when talking with bambam in english and shit, he doesn't know what to do now so he just repeats the greeting back to yugyeom who smiles like he's fond and wait- isn't he supposed to be the 'hyung' in this situation, why is yugyeom smiling at him like he's proud of him, they've just met! 

"this is my soulmate," bambam says and god, korean is so hard. he wants to go back to speaking in english, that was so much easier. 

yugyeom grins at the worlds and it's really sickening to watch these two youths bask in their easy love. all soulmate couples are like this when they first meet and it seems that jackson's adopted brothers are no different, he really should have thought twice before signing those none existent adoption papers. 

 

 

it's been a week since jackson has moved into the dorms and he's been... adapting to the life style in korea. 'adapting' being used loosely in this context. apparently living in a country for a week doesn't automatically make you fluent in it's language so jackson is still struggling with his korean, but with an over compensation of confidence and the reassurance that most of the non-foreign trainees have no idea what he's talking about when he starts going off in english, he's making up for his crappy korean skills. 

just the other day in dance practice he had called jaebum 'egg head' right to his beanie-wearing egg-shaped faced and he hadn't even batted an eyelash, just continued lecturing him about the whole ' _hyung_ ' thing which jackson doesn't want to even think about right now because just the thought of it is making him angry. 

he's even taken to throwing out shitty pick-up lines in place of greetings that have bambam gagging when he hears them from cheesiness. (like he's one to judge, jackson never wants to see bambam and yugyeom again based purely on the number of heartfelt looks they throw each other whenever they think the other isn't looking.) he's nearly acquainted with all the trainees at this stage and they all know to just nod and smile when jackson says something in english to them and none of the other foreign trainees have ratted him out yet so he doesn't see the harm in it. 

he's back in the dorm, muscles aching pleasantly from a days worth of hard dance practice and the feeling reminds him of fencing training. he's wondering where bambam has scampered off to when a yell of "hyung, you're back!" echos through out the dorm, causing jackson to sit up from the couch to watch bambam rush to the entrance and start attack a guy jackson has never seen in his life. he must be a trainee, maybe he lives close enough that he can go home? jackson is jealous. 

the new-comer is shrugging off his shoes in the doorway, smiling fondly at bambam and wow... that's a nice smile. jackson wonders how those sharp teeth would feel against his- 

"hyung, come meet jackson-hyung! he's from hong kong," bambam says, before going off into rapid fire korean that even the native speaker bambam is guiding to the common area seems to be having trouble keeping up with. 

jackson stands up brushing his hands against his sweatpants and a little flushed from the images his brain had conjured up just because of some guys  _teeth_. not allowing the other trainees good looks to hinder his first impression, he gets ready to break out a line he's been excited to use ever since he came up with it at four a.m.. he's nearly sad that the person he's going to be using it on won't even be able to understand the frankly genius word play he's about to unleash on the world. 

"hyung!" bambam yells like he's not basically standing right in front of him, looking extremely excited as he tugs along the offensively attractive trainee behind him, "this is-" 

"hey" jackson says, ignoring bambam, "i'm jackson wang and i'm ready to jack your wang," he even finishes it off with a wink, feeling extremely accomplished. 

jackson watches as the expression on the trainee's face goes from mildly amused, to extreme horror and then rage. he's never seen quiet a reaction to one of his pickup lines before, he wonders if this trainee can speak english which- kind of embarrassing but he's sure they could just laugh it off instead of battling to the death. the other boy's eyes meet his for the first time and something clicks as the air rushes out of jackson's lungs. 

he feels dazed as the trainee opens his mouth and jackson hears for the first time the words he's become very familiar with over the course of his life. 

"oh my fucking god, i  _actually_ hate you," he says, but he must be feeling whatever jackson is currently feeling because the rage that had been present in his eyes is gone and he sounds like he's about to laugh. 

"it's you," jackson says, voice airy and weak. 

every cliche he's ever heard about meeting your soulmate, time slowing down, your heart soaring, breath being knocked out of your lungs, jackson is never going to make fun of it again because he is feeling every single one of those things right now. 

he's knocked out of his love sick haze when a hand slaps his chest, and he squawks. 

"out of everything you could have possibly said," his  _soulmate_ says and oh, he doesn't even know his name yet, "you chose to say  _that_. i have had to go my entire life with the words  _jack your wang_ tattoo onto my fucking forearm. i am so fucking angry and i ..." 

he trails off and jackson can't even bring himself to defend his totally necessary word play because his _soulmate_ is standing right in front of him and he doesn't  _'actually'_ hate him and he's so happy. 

"do you wanna go get ice cream," jackson says, rather than responding like a normal human being and his  _soulmate_ looks mildly conflicted, like he's not sure if he should still be angry or just bask in the feeling of finally finding his soulmate, before smiling, "sure." 

"i'm mark, by the way,"  _mark_ his  _soulmate_ says and jackson grins, linking their arms together and leading them towards the entrance of the dorm. 

"i'm jackson and i'm read-" a hand slaps over his mouth, stopping him from completing the sentence. 

"i  _never_ want to hear those words again," mark says and jackson feels like there's going to be a conversation about their tattoos in the future by amount of suffering there is in mark's eyes. 

oh well, jackson can deal with that in the future, right now there's ice cream to be eaten with his  _soulmate_ that jackson wants to know everything about like yesterday. so he pulls them out of the dorm, leaving a laughing bambam who looks seconds away from passing out due to lack of oxygen (if the pool of his own tears don't drown him first) on the floor, ready to make it up to mark for the rest of their live together for blessing him with such a great tattoo, in his humble opinion. 

**Author's Note:**

> jackson's 'genius' pickup line did not come from my own mind that was all @marksbams, i just based the whole fic around it lol. i am not smart enough to come up with something as horrifically hilarious as that. 
> 
> if u made it to the end then bless u. comment and stuff so i can be inspired to write new things (but after this who would want me to write anything else am i right?) 
> 
> as if i hadn't learned my lesson from this mess, i have another markson fic half written based on the exact same tweet and phrase because apparently it gave me so much inspiration that i not only wrote ONE fic based on the worst pick up line ive ever read but TWO. so look forward to that i guess...
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @phanficing or twitter @changkyunwhy im v lonely.


End file.
